1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit of implements for disposing of dog feces by picking up such feces and depositing the feces into a disposable container to be transported to a waste-collection receptacle.
2. Problem
The problem solved by the present invention is the disposal of excrement dropped by a dog, particularly while being walked on a leash. In many cities it is unlawful for a dog to be outside of the owner's premises without being on a leash. Consequently it is customary for dogs to be walked while being tethered on a leash. During such walking the dog may defecate. In many cities it is also unlawful for a person walking a dog to fail to remove excrement which may be deposited by a dog while it is being walked. Such removal may be difficult to accomplish in a sanitary manner and without embarrassment.
2. Prior Art
A number of proposals have been made to solve this problem. Apparatus which is comparatively complicated and expensive is disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
Wetzler U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,247, issued Oct. 23, 1973 PA0 Peck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,540, issued Sept. 7, 1976 PA0 Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,952, issued Aug. 1, 1978. PA0 Stoll U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,826, issued Nov. 22, 1966 PA0 Mathis U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,869, issued June 3, 1980 PA0 Tufte, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,116, issued June 9, 1981
For the most part, the devices of these patents are considered to be impractical.
The form of device shown in FIG. 13 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,247 mentioned above is more practical, are the devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
These devices, however, are generally more bulky to carry, more difficult to convert to usable condition and more difficult to use than the kit of the present invention.